


turn the lights out

by hinaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, but i'll fix it probably, this is a mess, weebs in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaya/pseuds/hinaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just wanted a peaceful life, with his volleyball and milk cartons, but somewhere up in Heaven, God decided to mess with him. Kageyama shouldn't be in love with his fake boyfriend, and neither should his fake boyfriend be Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in mostly every haikyuu fic i have ever written it says "a bead of sweat rolled down his temple" lmao. I DON'T LIKE THIS BUT FIRST CHAPTERS ARE ALWAYS THE WORST, YA FEEL?

Kageyama honestly thought Yachi was a nice girl, a bit too nervous all the time and quick to jumping to conclusions, but _nice._ So why had she gone off and stabbed him in the back? Maybe he was being a bit too dramatic, but the girl standing in front of him with a trembling bottom lip and shaking fingers was all Yachi’s fault and he had to make her pay.

It was a perfect spring afternoon, the cherry blossoms swaying slightly in the warm breeze, and birds chirping in the awnings of their school. Perfect for a love confession, and possibly a murder of Yachi Hitoka.

“So, um,” The girl started, and she twisted a lock of bleached tips in her delicate fingers. Too delicate to toss a volleyball with. And her makeup would run off with all that sweat after playing a few games. “How do you feel about me?”

Kageyama gulped nervously, looking desperately for an outing or and an excuse to run to his bedroom and hide. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the girl, she was pretty and they had talked before, but it was kind of the fact that he didn’t like _girls,_ period. But Yachi just had to go and spread the rumour that he liked Sachiko after they studied in the library for twenty minutes while Kageyama counted down the seconds till volleyball practise started.

The look on the girl’s face was clear that he was to be totally honest with her, but the searching in her eyes made that difficult. What was he supposed to say, _oops I’m gay for volleyball and possibly a certain orange-haired with too much energy and an annoying and loud personality?_

“Honestly, I think you’re very pretty. And I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to come talk to me,” Kageyama started slowly, unsure of how to word _no_ without coming off as an angry creep. The girl’s brown eyes were staring a bit too intensely for Kageyama’s liking. “But the thing is—”

“Is that a no?” Sachiko interjected, lips quivering and brown eyes pooling with tears. “Am I not good enough for you?”

Sure, he could handle Hinata crying and his mother after he told her he failed basic English, but girls crying over him was a completely different story. Well, okay, this was the first girl to do so, but the point still stood.

“No, no, no,” Kageyama said quickly, his skin starting to feel sticky under the heat of the sun and the girl’s eyes. “You’re extremely pretty Sachiko, and really fun to be around, but the thing is—“

“Who is she?” She demanded, wiping at her eyes quickly and flecks of mascara trailed after her fingers. Kageyama fought the urge to point it out.

“Who is who?” Kageyama was confused.

Sachiko sighed as if Kageyama was just a bug that landed on her arm and was too lazy to swat away but the bug was kind of annoying and itchy, but she looked ready to burst into tears. “Obviously, there’s someone else, right?”

He thought back to the volleyball sitting in his room, under the pile of blankets that Kageyama chucked over it because it looked cold. He sweated nervously. Then his thoughts drifted to the vending machine that sold the really nice kind of milk that Kageyama’s mother didn’t buy for him when he was 6 because it was too “expensive” and Kageyama had cried, running out of the grocery store whilst still carrying the shopping basket and the security doors beeped angrily, making him cry harder. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. Finally, the image of orange hair and a bright smile came to mind, and his heart did a little dance and he swallowed thickly.

“There is someone else.” He managed to say, and he could hear the blood rush through his ears. Had it always been this hot? Surely the temperature must’ve risen a couple degrees because boy was he sweating.

“I see.” Sachiko murmured and Kageyama wondered if she actually could, what with all that eyeliner and mascara that Kageyama only knew the names of because his mother liked taking him shopping, yeah, that’s it.

“Well then,” She slipped a lopsided smile onto her face and gave him a bow. “I should go then. Thanks for your time.”

Sachiko rearranged the strap on her blue bag and gave him a small wave, “See ya, Kageyama. Let’s study again, okay?”

He barely managed to nod before his knees began quivering and he made a beeline for the nearest seat. He watched the small figure of Sachiko as she turned out of the school and his stomach did a small flip flop. His teammates couldn’t find out about this, they’d tease him relentlessly, wanting to figure out why he had turned down a pretty and smart girl with bleached tips and a glossy smile.

His next plan of attack: find Yachi and then discard the murder weapon.

-

“Kageyama!” A shrill voice cried out as soon as he stepped into the gym. He looked up warily, expecting to see a Hinata bounce towards him with the volleyball in his hands but it was Yachi, looking incredibly upset.

Her eyes were brimmed with red and Kageyama fought the urge to sigh loudly to drown out her cries. “Looks like Kageyama has done it.” Tsukishima snickered from behind her and Yamaguchi half smiled, but he looked more worried about Yachi to join in with Tsukishima.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?” She stopped in front of Kageyama, her brown eyes surveying Kageyama’s as she punched him lightly in the arm.

The sound of a volleyball hitting the gym floor with a smack sounded through the silence. “Um,” He started, feeling the scrutiny of multiple eyes. Even Tsukishima had looked shocked, an entirely different expression to his usual smirk or blank face.

“Does our friendship mean nothing to you?” She continued, not noticing the pleading look on Kageyama’s face saying _stop talking, stop talking, stop talking._ “Sachiko is so upset with me! Saying that I knew and wanted to embarrass her, it’s a mess! She’s my only friend in maths, you know, it’s going to be so awkward—” She stopped after _finally_ noticing the burning glare on Kageyama’s face.

She let out a soft squeak and Daichi clapped his hands, bringing everyone’s attention to him. “What is this, a gossip group?” There was a whisper, _how does Dachi-san know what a gossip group is?_ But the whisper stopped as Daichi glared at Nishinoya and Tanaka who were trying to suppress giggles. “If Kageyama wants to share who his girlfriend is then he can do that _after_ practice. Now in the meantime, shut the hell up and start training! The training camp is only a few weeks away and I want to show Kuroo- I mean Nekoma, how much we’ve improved!”

There were less than enthusiastic cheers but the surprise of Kageyama ‘going out with someone’ ebbed away as they fell into the normal routine and Yachi gave him a glance before bouncing towards Kiyoko who smiled when she saw the girl. Tanaka and Nishinoya watched in envy. Kageyama sighed.

He wondered why it was quieter than their usual practice when he realises that Hinata wasn’t here yet, which was surprising because Hinata _always_ showed up early. “Oi, Trashyshima, where’s Hinata?” He asked Tsukishima who’s eyes still flashed question mark signs.

“How am I supposed to know where your lover- friend is,” He muttered, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and turned around. Kageyama stared at his retreating back. Why was everyone acting so weirdly?

There was a bang of doors behind Kageyama and a loud “Sorry I’m late! Kageyama’s going out with someone! I’m dead inside!” The insides of Kageyama flopped around like a fish on land. Hinata.

“What the fuck?” He yelled back, storming over to Hinata who quivered under his glare. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Hinata gasped as Kageyama grasped his shoulder and pushed him outside the gym. “Look, I’m sorry I was late but- ow, ow, ow Kageyama you’re bruising me!”

He let go of Hinata’s shoulders who gingerly rubbed it.

“I’m uh, not actually dating anyone.” Kageyama sighed, leaning against the metal pole. He thought back to Sachiko and the way she said _“Obviously there’s someone else, right?”_ and he cried a little inside.

“Huh?” Hinata asked quizzically, “But Yachi said so!”

_She really was going to die._

He sighed again because this is why he didn’t get involved with anyone but volleyball. A volleyball didn’t talk and make up stupid rumours and make Kageyama have a big fat crush on it. “I told Sachiko Tanaka that there was someone else in my life when she told me she liked me.”

“…You turned down Sachiko? With the bleached tips?”

“Is that the only thing you got from that?! She’s not my type, alright?” Kageyama refrained from yelling.

Hinata pondered that for a moment before visibly brightening. “So you aren’t dating anyone?”

Kageyama stared at Hinata and the sweaty feeling was back again, in full blast. Maybe he had a fever? Kageyama shook his head because no, that meant missing out on volleyball practise and even if it was life or death he’d never miss training, not for the world.

“No I’m not dating anyone. But I can’t let Yachi know, or she’d think I lied to Sachiko.”

Hinata nodded his head jerkily, “Yachi is pretty scary when she’s upset. What are you gonna do then? You can’t exactly date someone that doesn’t exist.” _Sweat._

“I uh, did not think of that?” Kageyama mumbled, and all of a sudden he felt tired.

“Idiot, this is why everyone thinks I’m smarter than you.”

“What? No, they don’t. What all everyone hears is dumbass, Hinata, and I’m pretty sure that’d give them ideas about who’s really the smartest.”

Hinata cocked his head to one side. “Okay, that just confused me. But I have an idea!”

“See? I’m smarter.” Kageyama said smugly and yelped when Hinata shoved him. “You basically admitted it!”

“Listen to my idea, idiot!”

“You’re the idiot, idiot!”

Hinata stomped his foot and pouted and Kageyama could see the resemblance between his sister and him, age wise. He acted like a little kid. Everyone knew Natsu was a little mini Hinata with the orange curls that stuck up no matter how much he tried to flatten them.

“My idea! Where’s a drumroll when you need one?” Hinata muttered and Kageyama gave him a glare. “Okay, okay, I’m continuing. You find someone to fake date!”

He wasn’t sure he had heard properly. “What?” Maybe he really _did_ have a fever and was affecting his brain. Had this whole day been some kind of weird hallucination?

“Fake date. As in go out with someone. But faking it.” Hinata rocked back and forth on his heels like he was nervous, but the smug look on his face said otherwise. “Okay, you should be thanking me right now because it’s a brilliant idea.”

“Um? Firstly, who would agree to fake date me as a starter, and secondly, I don’t want to fake date anyone?” Kageyama stared at Hinata’s face weirdly and Hinata blushed, pushing him away.

“Well, as for the first thing I can! Fake date you. I mean, we are already pretty close, we’d just have to like hug, right? And you made your bed, Kageyama, now you can lie in it.” Hinata said nervously, eyes flitting from Kageyama’s to the inside of the gym. When Kageyama didn’t respond for a few moments because, yep, _definitely hallucinating_ , he raised his hands as if to say, please don’t hurt me, and continued on, “Uh, it was just a joke! You’d probably be a horrible fake boyfriend!”

Kageyama stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing, because this was only logical, right? To fake date Hinata. And it would only be for a few more weeks until Yachi and Sachiko got over it, right? “…I’ll do it.”

“Huh?”

“I said I’ll do it!” Kageyama yelled, “I’ll fake date you.”

Hinata gulped nervously but a smile slowly slid onto his face. “Does this mean you’ll buy me pork curry buns? You know, for the added effect?”

“No, it doesn’t, dumbass. And stop looking at me like that!”

Hinata smiled, before pulling Kageyama back into the gym. Kageyama only welcomed the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was wholeheartedly fucked.

-

“OH MY GOD!”

“FUCKING KNEW IT!!!” Tanaka shouted amidst all the chaos of Kageyama telling the team him and Hinata were dating, and no this wasn’t some weird prank and nor were they actually aliens in disguise studying human reactions. Although that did sound legitimate and Kageyama had to think really hard to wonder if he _was_ maybe an alien. Maybe that was why Oikawa hated him so much, he was jealous.

“BRO, I SO OWE YOU TEN DOLLARS!” Nishinoya shouted, grabbing Hinata’s shoulders and staring deep into his eyes. “How could you man?”

Daichi had long given up on trying to control the team. Suga patted his back in a comforting manner, whispering words into his ears. Asahi, somewhere after Tanaka had started screaming, was crying while Shimizu and Yachi did his best to comfort him. Yachi looked flushed and swore to herself she would avoid Kageyama for the rest of the day.

Yamaguchi whispered to a flustered Tsukishima, “See? They are open with _their_ relationship.”

Practice for that afternoon had admittedly turned into pandemonium, and Kageyama and Hinata were the stars. Kageyama really wished that this morning when his alarm beeped angrily at him, he had yanked the cord out and rolled back over and slept.

-

Kageyama’s shoulders bumped into Hinata’s for the fifth time on the way home. He thanked God it was dark, so Hinata wouldn’t see the blush lingering on his cheeks. Walking next to Hinata felt right. Like this was where he could stay and wouldn’t get lost. He snorted to himself because it’s fucking 10.pm and he was already feeling sentimental.

“What are you laughing at, dumbass?” He heard Hinata whisper next to him.

“Your ugly face.” Kageyama retorted, sticking out his tongue. “And why are you whispering?”

Hinata was quiet for a few moments. Aside from their breathing, the only sounds that could be heard was the drone of crickets chirping in the nearby fields and the clicking of Hinata’s bicycle on the gravel road. “Don’t wanna wake up all the animals.”

“What animals?” Kageyama snorted again.

“The frogs and stuff. I hear them in the morning.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah but I’m _your_ idiot.”

He tripped on a rock and nearly crashed to the ground. “D-dumbass, don’t say things like that.” If his blush before was embarrassing, the redness on his face now was equivalent to being naked on stage at an assembly.

“We are fake dating, not actual dating,” Kageyama said, almost stuttering. He kind of wished that they were dating, but this was enough. This was always enough, he told himself in the darkness when all he could see was the curve on Hinata’s back and the way his lips looked glistening with sweat and water droplets from his bottle.

Hinata hummed and Kageyama fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i changed the tense so much??? what is it gonna be next, past??? presnt??? youll never know. im definitely gonna change the title btw its annoying me

The next day Kageyama is surprisingly jumpy. He spends a good half of his lunch hiding behind walls and other students if he caught a glimpse of bleached tips. He wasn’t a coward or anything, but he desperately didn’t want Sachiko questioning his choice of (fake) partner.

Sometime after the bell rings for the second half of lunch, he turns a corner and bumps into Hinata. He freezes up, looking around to see if Sachiko _or_ Yachi are anywhere to be seen and then proceeds to drag Hinata out the corridors and up onto the roof of the school. “Geh off me,” Hinata mumbles, mouth squished with food.

Kageyama looks at him in disgust and sits against the brick wall, sighing because at long last he can stop jumping if a girl walks by him. “Sit.” He orders Hinata and he gulps nervously, sitting a few feet away from Kageyama’s legs.

“What’s this about?” Hinata asks, once gulping down the rest of his food. He peers curiously at Kageyama and Kageyama moves to kick him with his foot. “Ouch, why are you so grumpy today?” He complains, rubbing his thigh with a pout.

“Sachiko. I’m afraid she’s going to track me down and squeeze every last information about us out of me.” In retrospect, if Kageyama had known that girls were this scary he’d have made more of an effort to make them avoid him, like glare at them harder whenever they walked past.

Hinata looked thoroughly unimpressed. He gave Kageyama a levelled stare like Kageyama was supposed to _know_ what he was thinking. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Um, no?” Kageyama heard a peel of giggles erupt from over the edge of the roof and his lip curled in annoyance. “I don’t want her crying again— um why are you laughing?”

Hinata giggled, rice spraying from his mouth and Kageyama stared at him, moving slightly over a couple inches. “You- made her cry.” He said, once he had calmed himself down enough to start talking but erupted into another laugh.

“I swear to god, stop. It’s not funny.” Kageyama wants to squeeze Hinata’s head to get him to shut up. It was a terrifying experience, one which he didn’t think he could recover from anytime soon. If anything, Hinata should be _proud_ of him. “And anyway, you won’t be laughing when she finds you.”

Hinata pales considerably and Kageyama pats himself on the back for the achievement of shutting him up. “What happens once she finds me?” He whispered.

“Death.” Kageyama whispers and a cool breeze blows past. Hinata looks afraid and Kageyama almost snorts at how ridiculous he looks.

There’s a banging near the stairwell and Hinata screams. “Hinata? W-was that you?” A girl’s voice calls out, and Hinata looks up at Kageyama with bulging eyes. _She’s here,_ he mouthes and Yachi pokes her head around the brick wall, laughing at the pair.

“What’s going on? I’ve been looking for you all lunch. H-Hinata? Are you okay?” Yachi asks, concerned at the way he had frozen up, rice at the end of his chopsticks sliding off and hitting the ground with a thud.

Kageyama rolls his eyes, because he might have broken Hinata Shouyou and Yachi turns her attention to him. “U-um, is this like some weird couple thing?”

“No, he’s just being an idiot. Anyway, what did you want?” He hoped that didn’t come off as rude because really he _likes_ Yachi. And he _liked_ how he got his crush to fake date him. Really, Yachi held a special space in his heart reserved for his mother when he was six and wouldn’t give him the milk or Tanaka and Nishinoya when they admitted they had placed bets on Hinata and his ‘relationship’.

“O-oh, well, I was wondering if you and Hinata liked to go to the movies? My mum got me these tickets with her company and I thought you guys might like to go on a date!” She squeaked, rummaging through her bag to pull out slightly crumpled up tickets. Kageyama stared at them, unsure of how to respond.

Hinata, on the other hand, had woken up from his daze though and jumped up, “Wow! Yachi, is that to see that new horror movie?” She nods slowly, as if unsure whether or not Hinata meant that in a good or bad way and his eyes _light up._ “I love you!”

She looks like she might faint and nods again, passing them a ticket each. “Hope you guys have fun! Keep me updated!” Then Yachi spins on her heels and rushes away from them, her blond hair flying in the breeze.

“Isn’t she cute?” Hinata asks, staring at the ticket in awe. There’s a gnaw in his stomach but he ignores it, offering a grimace as a reply. “Wow-ee, Kageyama hope you don’t get scared!”

“What? Did you see your face when the door banged, I hope you don’t faint!” Kageyama barks and Hinata puts up his fists.

“Fight me, Bakayama, I bet you’ll faint first!”

He reaches up to smoosh Hinata’s face and pokes his tongue out once Hinata slaps him twice on the arm in defeat. “You just admitted you’re going to faint, idiot!”

“ _Rude._ ”

-

“Ten bucks they have the wedding in the gym,” Tanaka grins, watching Hinata and Kageyama struggle to clean up the fastest. Suga watches on with proud mama eyes.

“Tanaka, no.” Ennoshita says but nods his head. “Let’s go halvsies.”

Nishinoya slaps them both on the back, “Fifteen bucks says they have the honeymoon at training camp!”

-

It’s after practise that they go to Ukai’s store to get meat buns, Hinata pulling Kageyama by his hand excitedly and Kageyama trying his best not to short-circuit, because his hands are _warm_ and he feels like if his heart stops beating at such a fast pace it’s going to result in a dead Kageyama.

“So who’s last name is being taken?” Nishinoya slides up to them, and Hinata blushes considerably.

“It will obviously be Kageyama Shouyou,” Tanaka joins in. “After all, Kageyama wears the pants in the relationship.”

“No way, that sounds horrible,” Nishinoya says, stroking a non-existent beard. “Hinata Tobio.”

“We are not getting married,” Kageyama says, trying to keep from knocking them both on the head.

Nishinoya tsked, patting Hinata on the head. “I’m sure Hinata here wants to marry you.”

Daichi comes up behind them, sticking his head between Nishinoya and Tanaka, and whispering, “If anyone is getting married here it’s my fist to both of your faces. Now leave them alone and let the love birds be.” Kageyama groans, because of course Daichi wants to pester them as well.

Nishinoya perks his head up and remarks, “Kinky.”

“Bro.” Tanaka says, letting out a bark of laughter but stops when Daichi glares at him. They both yell out when Daichi drags them away by the collar.

Hinata laughs at their antics, and his hand is still enclosed in Kageyama’s. Was he sweating? Was Hinata feeling repulsed at his sweaty hands? And why were they still holding hands?!

Kageyama lets go, and wanders off into the store ignoring Hinata’s protests, pulling out a milk box from the shelf and dropping that and a couple of coins on the counter. Ukai waves him off, “It’s free, Kageyama. As long as you get a meat bun for your lover.” He stares at Coach Ukai with disdain and begrudgingly lets Ukai drop a pork curry bun into his hands.

Ukai laughs at the look on his face. “Come on, you are getting free milk. Lighten up.”

“I suppose that makes up for it.” Kageyama replies, and offers a non-scary smile, dropping the coins into the tip box and he steps outside into the cool air, taking a bite out of the meat bun before calling Hinata over.

“For you.” He lets it drop into Hinata’s palm and the grin on Hinata’s face looks like it hurts. How did he get so excited over the most palpable things? He would never understand him, frowning when Hinata yells out, _alright!_ “Idiot, don’t yell like that in my ear.”

Hinata laughs and then goes to take a bite out of the meat bun before letting it stop short inches away from his mouth. “Is… There a bite in this?”

Kageyama looks away, almost blushing if not for the cool air on his skin. “No.”

“Are you sure? Because there is a pretty big chunk missing from it.” He is _smiling_ and Kageyama wants to grab the stupid meat bun from his nice hands that somehow fit perfectly into his, and shove it into his mouth because Hinata is messing with him.

“Just eat it, dumbass.”

“Tsk, is that how you talk to your boyfriend?” Tsukishima comes out of the store with a smirk and Yamaguchi laughs from behind him.

Kageyama glares at him and grabs Hinata’s hand again, walking off. “How long does this have to last?” He complains, letting go and shoving the ominous looking hand into the pocket of his sports jacket.

“What?”

“You heard me, dumbass. Tsukishima is annoying me, why the hell did I even agree to this?” Kageyama whines, taking a violet sip from the milk box. He notices Hinata giving him a weird look and he stops. “What?” He asks.

Hinata shakes his head, avoiding Kageyama’s eyes and stares off into the distance, eyes lit up the nearby lamp post and shop sign. “Nothing. I just, this feels nice?”

“What?”

“Forget it,” Hinata says quickly after pausing for a few moments. “It’s okay. I’m going to head home alright?”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asks because Hinata has the same look on his face as Sachiko when Kageyama had told her there was someone else. The same wavering look that held back emotions that could spill at any moment.

Hinata nods and goes to wave but Kageyama sneaks a hand under Hinata’s jaw and cups it. He feels the smaller boy tense up and he leans in, whispering, “Tsukishima is looking. Sorry, I’m trying to make this believable.”

“A-alright. Just don’t kiss me or anything?” Hinata laughs shakily and Kageyama smiles, not quite matching the smile to his eyes.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, I want my first kiss to be someone who’s attractive.”

“W-wanna fight?” Hinata yells at that, pulling away from Kageyama and raising his fists. “Who do you have in mind then, a volleyball?”

He snorts, giving Hinata a shove. That was exactly what he had in mind, but he doesn’t say that instead pushing Hinata to the road and sending him off. “Bye, dumbass.”

“Bye, dumbass.” Hinata mocks him and wheels the bicycle onto the road, feet dragging along the dirt and rocks.

Kageyama lingers with the rest of his teammates for a few more minutes, not really listening to any of their conversations. He’s too distracted thinking about Hinata’s words, _“I just, this feels nice?”_

Suga slides up next to him with a soft smile, and he almost doesn’t notice him until he lets out a small giggle. “You really love him, don’t you? You look lost without Shouyou.”

Kageyama yelps, ears beginning to redden because who the hell said anything about _love?_ Sure, he had a _crush_ on him but it was no more than a tiny little bud that refused to be watered. Hinata wasn’t lovable. He was annoying and loud, and slightly stunk after practise when he was all sweaty and clinging to Kageyama. “I-I don’t love him!” He yells out in an octave higher than his usual pitch.

Suga smiles as if knowingly and pokes Kageyama in the side. “Sure, sure, but as boyfriends, you will.”

Kageyama doesn’t respond but gives Suga a grimace as a reply. Then he laughs and Kageyama waves bye to everyone, walking off onto the road and slowly, the expressions that he had tried to suppress come rushing onto his face and he lets out a groan, shoving his hands into his burning face. Who was he kidding, he really did love Hinata.

-

That night, Kageyama lies on his side, volleyball tucked in its usual spot next to him. It was past his usual bed time but somehow he couldn’t fall asleep. All he could picture was Hinata’s face, and words, and lips, and skin, and hair, and _him._

There’s a buzzing noise coming from his bedside table and for a moment he thinks it’s secondary alarm on his phone (it couldn’t be morning already, right?!) and he gropes for it, almost dropping it when the buzzing comes back on. “What the hell?” He mumbles groggily and his heart lurches at the messages lit up on the screen.

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:02pm) ARE U AWAKE???**

Kageyama frowns, not ever remembering setting Hinata’s contact as that and the day came to mind when Hinata had given him back his phone after claiming it fell out of his bag in the change room, a smirk evident on his face. He had looked at him suspiciously but dropped it, after seeing the new background and thinking that was the only thing Hinata had done. That little shit.

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:02pm) WAKEY WAKEY YAMAYAMA**

He growls at the nickname, furiously typing out a message.

**To: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:04pm) shut the fuck up, nerd**

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:04pm) Aw, did I wake sleeping beauty?**

**To: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:05pm) snore**

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:06pm) Don’t b like dat Kageyama**

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:06pm) I wanted to talk to u about our relationship!**

Kageyama’s eyes widen slightly and he swears because he could be sleeping right now if not for the annoying person on the other end of the phone wanting to talk about dumb things.

**To: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:08pm) fake relationship. and no.**

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:09pm) Hear me out baka baka**

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:10pm) I think we should break up in a couple weeks**

He squints at the tiny words on his screen and tries to ignore the painful throb of his heart.

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:11pm) PH M T FOO GOFD MAKE A W SI H!!!!!**

**From: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:11pm) I WISH FOR MORE MEAT BUNS AND NEW VOLLEYBALL SHOES**

**To: Hinata da bomb!**

**(11:13pm) you don’t tell me what u wish for dumbass. and a couple of weeks?**

He tries to come off as aloof like he doesn’t care that soon this fake relationship will end and Kageyama will only want more of the feel of Hinata’s hands, and the way his eyes are only on him, and no one else. And what if Sachiko sees it as her chance and tries going out with him? The very idea made a shiver run down his spine and he pushes the idea to the very back of his head where he can’t remember it ever again.

Hinata doesn’t reply for a few minutes and he curses. Dumbass probably fell asleep while reading the message. With an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, he rolls back over, keeping the phone in one hand and he shuts his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

There’s a more persistent buzzing noise, and Kageyama cracks open one eye, swearing profusely, and looks at his screen to see **Hinata da bomb!** calling. He slides the accept caller ID on his screen and brings it up to his ear yelling, “I swear to _actual_ God if you don’t let me sleep I’m going to fucking throw my phone out of the window, latest model or not.”

He hears Hinata’s warm giggle through the phone, staticky and it sounds higher pitched than usual but his heart fucking _swells._ “You’re the one that picked up, dumbass.”

“Only because I wanted to give you a warning. My bedroom window is already open, _dumbass._ ” Kageyama growls, but he remains in the same spot because his mother would probably ground him for breaking his phone. He didn’t know why she had even gotten him a phone, he barely used it, only for receiving stupid texts from Hinata about the food he was eating at the exact time and place, or updates from _Volleyball Weekly!_

Hinata laughed again, and Kageyama brings the phone closer to his ear. “Your threats are futile; I know how much those _Volleyball Weekly!_ updates mean to you.”

He doesn’t reply because goddammit, Hinata really did go through his phone. He kind of wished he had put a password on it now. “Your silence is only further proving my claim.”

“Shut _up,_ what do you even want?” Kageyama yawns into the phone and lazily sits up in his bed.

“Why are you yawning, chill, it’s the weekend tomorrow you can sleep in!” Hinata half whisper-yells because he probably knows that any decibel louder would surely wake Natsu up, evoking the wrath of chibi-chan 2.0.

“Wait- It is?”

Hinata snorts, which to any other person would be unattractive but to Kageyama it’s kind of endearing. “Wow, you really are a dumbass. Yes, Kageyama, it’s the weekend tomorrow. And those tickets that Yachi gave us are for Sunday.”

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?” Kageyama asks warily, remembering the tickets that Kageyama had hurriedly squished to the bottom of his bag in an attempt to block them from his mind. He refused to even acknowledge the fact that they were going to go on a _date._

There was a loud noise that came through the speaker and Kageyama stared at the phone in disgust. “Did you just breathe really heavily?”

“Sh-shut up! I laughed!” Hinata squeaked out defensively and Kageyama huffed out a laugh. “You just did it too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too, dumbass!”

“I’m going to hang up in a few seconds,” Kageyama threatens.

Hinata lets out a soft sigh, “…Did too.”

“Bye-”

“Wait! We gotta talk about Sunday! And relationship!” Hinata rushes his words out before Kageyama can hang up, and Kageyama furrows his eyebrows together. There was really nothing to talk about, right?

“What _about_ Sunday? Can’t this be done tomorrow?

“Well, in twenty minutes it will be tomorrow so I can wait until then if you want?” Hinata says and Kageyama can almost see the shit-eating grin on the boy’s face.

Kageyama is seriously contemplating turning his phone off and going to sleep but the thought of Hinata calling him and no one else boosts his self-esteem so he toughs it out. “Shut up and just say what you want to say, or I’m ending the call.”

“Alright, alright, no need to get your boxers in a twist.” Hinata grumbles and there’s shuffling on his end. “Wait sorry let me get into a better position, mm, okay. So, I know that you hate this fake relationship with the very inch of your soul-”

“Okay, I don’t _hate_ it. Unless there isn’t a stronger word than hate because in that case, then I do.” Kageyama cuts in and Hinata huffs.

“Okay, that was rude, I’m a great boyfriend, okay? And you were the one that made it look like you were about to _kiss_ me!”

Kageyama lets out a yell, and then remembering his parents are a couple rooms over, whispers, “ _Fake_ boyfriend. That’s the key word here. And I was making it believable!”

Hinata was quiet as if thinking and Kageyama leans further into his pillows. A few weeks ago if someone had told him that Kageyama would be up past his usual bedtime of 9.00pm discussing a fake relationship and date with Hinata, he would have served a volleyball into the back of their heads.

“Fake boyfriend.” Hinata echoes in the same hollow tone of voice as before when they parted ways, and Kageyama frowns. “This has to end sooner than later, okay?”

Kageyama tries to ignore the hurt that seeps into his skin. “What?”

There’s more static and rustling noises and Kageyama looks up at the ceiling with a sigh stuck in the back of his throat. “Well, I guess I should be going then. Bye.”

“Oh, okay then. Bye.” Kageyama goes to click the end call button but Hinata starts to say something else.

“I meant it.”

“What?”

“You know. Okay, bye!” There was a soft click and his room is filled with silence again.

No, Kageyama did not know. With a small sigh, he shoved his phone under his pillow and nestled deep into his covers, pulling them over his head and he wondered why his heartbeat still hadn’t slowed down from when the phone call began.

**Author's Note:**

> omg pls give me critiques ill trade u exclusive pictures of kaneki ken's butt


End file.
